


Protected

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Leo needs help.
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Markus is getting smarter about it. Leo’s still allowed through the front door, but Markus is keyed into the security system, and he now knows when _anyone_ sets foot in Carl’s home. He’s in the living room, sorting Carl’s books, when he feels those grand wood doors part for a familiar presence. It’s two in the morning with Carl fast asleep, and there’s no good reason for Leo to be around. 

Markus instantly makes his way to the hall, but Leo reaches the living room first, practically walking right into Markus. He’s visibly shaking, eyes bloodshot and red, cheeks puffy and tear-streaked; his distress is palpable. Markus might not technically have a designation, but he can still sense and analyze active pheromones, and he doesn’t need those extra sensors to know that Leo’s hurting. There’s a split second where Markus assumes the obvious, the usual—that Leo’s _high_ —but then he realizes it’s something different. Leo has one hand clutching at his arm, but maybe more to steady himself than to finger the track marks. He looks up at Markus from beneath heavy lashes and seems to struggle for words. 

Markus wasn’t built to be an alpha. He’s not programmed to leap for lost omegas, but he _is_ programmed to serve Carl, and he always goes above and beyond for that. Maybe Leo’s often a thorn in Carl’s side, but he’s also _Carl’s son_ , and it’s easy to justify slotting his well being into Markus’ parameters. Markus takes a step closer, hand lifting to Leo’s arm, just gently touching his bicep—Markus can’t provide the sturdy force of an alpha, but he can be _sturdy._ He modulates his tone to be soothing and murmurs, “Leo—”

Leo wrenches away from his touch but winces for it. Leo’s entire body seems to curl inward with his grimace. Markus stays back this time and waits for Leo to speak first. 

It takes too long for Leo to awkwardly rasp, “Can you...” He pauses, licks his lips, and mutters something in French that Markus deliberately chooses not to translate. Maybe Leo lapses into it when he’s stressed, or maybe the words were meant for himself instead of Markus, in which case, Markus will respect that privacy despite being fluent in Leo’s first language. Leo sucks in a long breath before asking, “Can you help me?”

Markus has barely opened his mouth to answer _yes_ when Leo’s rolling right over him, snapping, “Obviously I didn’t _want_ to come to you, but I don’t know anyone else and it _hurts_ —I’m _trying_ to stay clean, but getting high was the only thing that fucking— _Merde_... if—”

Markus cuts in, “I can help.” He might not be as efficient as an android _programmed_ to soothe an omega’s heat, but he can download the information and adapt. And he can always just judge and be whatever Leo needs. He’s perfectly capable. Leo squints suspiciously at him, but Markus already knew it wouldn’t be easy. He’s heard of difficult omegas and imagines Leo’s at the top of the list. He tells Leo anyway, “Let me just go ask Carl—”

He tries to brush past Leo to get to the stairs; he’ll need to wake Carl up, but putting an end to Leo’s suffering is an adequate reason. Carl will understand. Except Leo reels back and splutters, “No! No, fuck, I knew this was a bad idea—” He turns like he’s going to bolt, except Markus grabs his wrist to stop him. 

Leo doesn’t look back. He stands there, deliberately looking anywhere but Markus, quivering in Markus’ grasp. His skin is feverishly hot, but Markus judges that it’s within acceptable parameters for an omega in heat. He’s fairly certain he can make that temperature go down. He can stop Leo’s quaking. He can make Leo feel _okay_ again, but he knows Leo doesn’t trust him, doesn’t even _like_ him. He doubts Leo likes anyone. 

But then, maybe Leo really is trying to get clean. And maybe he’d be likeable if he weren’t rife with the anger and depression red ice invariably brings on. Because it clearly horrifies him to have his father hear of yet another of his problems, Markus decides, “I won’t tell him, then. I’m sure he would rather I help you than let you turn to the streets.”

Leo scoffs. Maybe he resents the implication that the streets are all he has. Instead he turns enough to glare and bitterly spits, “Right, it’s all about my father. That’s all you give a damn about.”

The reaction is surprising. But there’s a nugget of good information—Leo acknowledges that Markus can _feel_ something. Markus’ thumb softly smoothes across Leo’s wrist. He takes a step closer, this time slower, aware of how skittish Leo seems to be in the moment. Leo’s shoulders hunch, but he doesn’t run away again. He eyes Markus warily. Markus can read the hesitation in them, but also the _hunger_ —a lust he never thought he’d see there. Maybe Leo doesn’t hate him quite so much after all. 

Meeting his gaze, Leo quietly asks, “You’ll help, then?”

Markus lifts his hand to Leo’s cheek. Leo doesn’t pull away this time. Markus’ fingers brush carefully back into Leo’s messy hair, tucking under his beanie, palm tickled by the stubble along his chin. Leo shivers but actually leans into it. He seems to be taking better to Markus already. Maybe that’s what he wanted all along, or maybe the heat’s breaking him down. 

Either way, Markus promises, “I’ll take good care of you.” And he doesn’t say anything about it being for Carl. Part of it is.

Part of it is the mesmerizing view of Leo Manfred trembling in his grasp, looking up at him with such desperate longing: a swell of _emotion_ so great that even Carl’s paintings couldn’t capture it. It pushes against Markus’ current objectives, rewriting everything: recharging, extra housework, Carl’s breakfast—all of it can wait. First, he has to be there for his omega. 

He questions the possessive pronoun. But the mission’s already there in big bold letters, and Markus feels no need to break through it. Leo closes his eyes and murmurs, “ _Markus_... S'il te plaît...” 

Markus whispers back, _“I’ve got you,”_ and leads Leo back to the guest room to fulfill that promise.


End file.
